


Cat themed bandage

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Character Bleed, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Fic, M/M, Nursing, Pre-Canon, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo hurts himself during practice. Kenma nurses him back to relative health.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884133
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Cat themed bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4/5: Volleyball./Scars.  
> Day 6: Hurt./Comfort.

They shouldn’t have gone out to play that day. Kenma felt that from the moment Kuroo barged in his room with a volleyball under his arm print. Now with Kuroo sitting on the ground with a strongly bleeding knee, Kenma’s bad intuition seemed to come true.

”Kuroo!” Kenma yelled, running up to him. He crouched down beside him with a worried expression. Kuroo turned his head towards him with toothy grin.

”Don’t worry, Kenma! I am totally okay!” He tried to reassure him, pushing himself up from the ground – only to fall back to his bottom with a yelp. 

He glared at him bleeding knee with narrowed eyes and despite the seriousness of the situation Kenma found that too. He stood up and followed by Kuroo’s ’Where are you going?’ question he walked to his bag that was left beside the net.

”We need to take care of your wound, Kuroo,” Kenma said, regaining his composure a bit. He opened his bag and fished out a bottle of cold water. He opened it and poured a small amount of it to Kuroo’s knee.

”Ow, Kenma!” Kuroo hissed, glaring at him. Kenma looked at him with a deadpanned look, then took out a handie from his pocket and wiped Kuroo’s knee.

”If you didn’t want to get hurt, we shouldn’t have come out after raining when everything is still slippery,” he said and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

”But we need to practice every day!” Kuroo said with determination.

”…because if we don’t, we will fall behind,” Kenma continued the sentence he had heard plenty of times before. Kuroo pouted at him and turned his head away.

”Smartass,” he mumbled as Kenma took out a small package of bandages from his bag. He opened it, took out a bandage and poked Kuroo’s shoulder. ”What?” Kuroo asked, then his eyes shone up when he saw the cute cat on the bandage Kenma held in his hand.

”This good?” The younger asked and Kuroo quickly nodded. Kenma felt a smile appearing on his lips as he put the bandage on. 

There was only one thing Kuroo was a bigger nerd about than volleyball – cats.


End file.
